Brotherhood Reborn
by beast93boy
Summary: Slade frees the Brotherhood of Evil from their icy prison. The new Brotherhood takes over Jump City, leaving the Titans in dire need of help. The only hope they have is their former enemy, Red X.
1. prolouge

**Teen Titans: Brotherhood Reborn**

Disclaimer: if I owned TT I would've saved the show by now…

Prologue

"Hyah!" exclaimed one of the masked fighters as he battled with the other, "Slade you can't beat me!"

"On the contrary," came the reply, "you still have much to learn Red X."

And so the battle continued Red X trying to take control of the vast criminal empire Slade had created and trying to claim what Slade had come for… until finally Slade gave a deafening blow to the head knocking X unconscious.

"He should have known not to come here," he scowled,"after a year of preparation I was nearly thwarted by a…" Slade paused to emphasize the sneer, "_teenager_."

He stepped forward to claim his prize, before him stood a huge shelf of what looked to be ice sculptures of villains…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the same time at Titans Tower 

The Titans were enjoying yet another day of relaxation, since they had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, crime was quite a bit easier to defeat. That's not to say that they didn't fight a villain at least once a week, but these villains were nothing to what the Titans had faced a year ago… besides a few run ins with Slade of course. Robin turned on the huge TV to see what had been going on.

"…and so after months of securing the Jump City Maximum Prison it was broken into by a villain known as Slade. Back to you Jeff."

Robin nearly choked on the soda he was drinking when he heard the news. He tried signaling the alarm but it wasn't working for some reason, so he ran to get the other Titans. He rushed into the gym to find one of his teammates.

"Cyborg! There's trouble at the prison!" Robin said panting.

Cyborg surprised returned, "What how come the alarm didn't sound?"

"I don't know go check on the system while I go get the rest of the team."

So Cyborg went to the computer room while Robin went down the halls to the bedrooms. He knocked on Raven's door.

"What?" came the reply.

"Raven, Slade's broken into the Max Prison!"

There was a pause and then Raven said, "That's where the Brotherhood got locked up isn't it?"

"Yes."

Raven got came out of her room and went to join Cyborg. Robin, mean while aroused Beast Boy from his room.

"Dude I am so ready to make Slade pay for what he did to Terra."

"Beast Boy, we already talked about this, Slade probably had nothing to do with her memory loss," said Robin.

"I'll make him pay anyway," said Beast Boy through gritted teeth, "for being a monster!"

Robin smiled, "that's the spirit."

Robin still needed to get one more Titan to complete the team. He found Starfire on the roof, _trying_ to mimic the sunbathing she'd seen on TV, in vain.

"Robin I do not understand why humans enjoy staying out until they feel the burn of the sun."

"I'll explain later, but first the team needs you!"

And so with the whole team grouped in less than five minutes Robin briefed them on what he knew and they prepared to fight!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the garage Robin asked Cyborg about the alarm.

"Well it was hacked and sabotaged," said Cyborg

So everyone got into the T-car and off they went speeding down the highway only to hit traffic.

"Yo!" exclaimed Cyborg, "get out of the way."

The cars pretty much ignored him

Meanwhile 

Slade laughed he knew the knew the Titans were probably stuck in traffic if they took there car. He caused a jam by placing a real bomb hidden under a bridge, and a fake bomb, out in the open.

"The authorities are so stupid. They'll spend do much time looking for a way to destroy the fake bomb, that no one will realize that there's a real one near them."

"No one without a bomb detector built into them at least!" shouted Cyborg looking big and majestic as he stood about ten feet behind Slade. Behind Cyborg were Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy all looking viscious and formidable.

"Ahh so you did find the bomb," Slade was smiling under his mask, he knew they'd find it, "Where's my _ex_apprentice?"

The four Titans noticed the emphasized sneer he had put on '_ex_', when they noticed Red X on the floor.

"What have you done to Red X!" asked Starfire.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," replied Slade

"Robin's driving my car," Cyborg explained, "someone needs to make sure it doesn't get stolen."

"Interesting," said Slade although he could have cared less, " well Red X was trying to get these villains under his command after _I_ did all the work, so I took care of him. And now I will continue, to unfreeze the Brotherhood of Evil."

He turned towards the villains only to find a certain exapprentice of his.

"Robin," Slade said, "how nice of you to join us."

"Slade you won't free these prisoners, they're criminals and this is there punishment."

And with that Robin lunged at Slade only to be grabbed by the wrist and thrown ten feet towards his teammates. He got up to fight some more pulling out his portable bow staff, he expanded it and twirled it. He jumped at Slade staff in hand and screamed a ferocious battle cry, but Slade dodged the attack and with a laugh, pulled Robin towards him and beat him cruelly.

It took Cyborg about 0.0001 seconds to respond to this. He shouted, "Titans go!" and they all did an attack. Starfire began hurling starbolts at Slade while Raven tried to trap him in her telekinetic darkness. Slade however flung Robin towards Raven causing her to dodge and drop her telekinetic shields she had already made. Cyborg however made contact with his hit and sent Slade hurling, _towards_ the villain shelf.

Slade, like a cat, landed on his feet, turned to the villains and hurled a strange looking device at them. There was a huge flash which blinded the Titans, but when they looked up, Slade _and the villains_ were gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vision came back, though not without a wave of dizziness and confusion. "Where am I," thought Red X. He heard voices.

"He's coming around."

"Be on your guard, he's dangerous."

He realized he was tied down when Red X said, "What's going on?"

Robin replied, "We fought Slade. He said he 'took care' of you."

"I lost. He beat me in a fight. I remember now. I tried to free the others. To get them under my control. I planned it perfectly. How. How did he-."

He was cut off by Cyborg, "Slade planned it better. He sabotaged the Tower's alarms and communicators. And now, he's cut off the whole city from the rest of the world."

"What!"

"Dude!" said Beast boy, "He got all the villains to just run loose on the entire city!"

_1 Day Earlier_

Slade laughed as he reminisced his victory over the Titans. He hadn't won something as important as this for a long time. He walked over towards his lab where he had about 15 insane scientists working for him.

"Slade," said one scientist, "The villains have begun the thawing process, except for The Brain, as you ordered."

"Excellent, but did you cure The Brain enough so that I could speak to him?"

"Yes sir."

Slade went over towards the thawing room where the villains warmed up in a delicate way so that they wouldn't be harmed. He could see the villain's eyes following him throughout the room. He stopped at The Brain.

"Brain how nice to see you."

"_Slade what do you want?_"

"Brain I'll tell you what I want, I want the Titans dead! And so I intend to use your idea of power in numbers to destroy the Titans."

"_Excellent. So why have I not been released._"

Slade laughed, "We both know you can't do anything but think. And I'll let you do that here where you can't cause any trouble... for me. I'll tell you my plan so you can take over if I fail but, I don't want you causing a rebellion so you'll stay here."

Then Slade continued on telling The Brain about his plan. He would cut off Jump City from the rest of the world by getting all the villains to attack it and anyone coming inside it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Red X leaped out of his chair revealing that the ropes had been slowly cut while he was talking to the Titans. He lunged himself at Robin.

"No wait!" exclaimed Robin, "You don't understand."

Cyborg grabbed X and shoved him back onto the chair. "The bad guys are out there attacking the city no one can get in or out and communications are broken. We can't handle this alone," he said,

"Let me guess, you want me to help you fight?"

"Not exactly," said Robin, "We need help from a lot more than just you. We're trying to get in touch with the honorary Titans, but we need to stay and fight."

Although his face was hidden, the look of comprehension on Red X was easy to see.

"You want me to get help from your playmates… why should I?"

"Because we saved you from Slade. He was gonna kill you right after he freed the Brotherhood."

This came as a surprise to X. He didn't think that the Titans would help him out like that. "Ok I'm in."

"Good," said Robin, "Cyborg brief him."

"Ok. Now X we need you to travel the world to get help from honorary titans. We can't hold off the Brotherhood for long. Here's a list of the Titans and there locations.

Cyborg handed him a list the looked like this.

**Titan**

**Location**

Argent-Britain

Bushido-Japan

Gnaark-Center of Earth

Herald-Parallel Dimension

Jericho-Canada

Hot Spot-Turkey

Lightning-Clouds

Melvin-China

Kid Flash-America

Killowat-Japan

Kole-Center of Earth

Pantha-Mexico

Red Star-Russia

Teether-China

Thunder-Clouds

Timmy Tantrum-China

Wildebeest-Mexico

Wonder Girl-Themyscira

Red X looked at the list. "How the hell am I supposed to find all these people, these are big countries. And where's Themyscira… or the Center of Earth? And how do I get to the clouds?"

"X there's no time for us to explain. You've stolen a lot of stuff from all over the world do your best," said Robin, "You can start by getting the Titans East they're all in one place so it should be pretty easy. They're not on the list, just remember they're in Steel City."

"Steel City but that's all the way in-"

BLAM! There was an explosion and all 6 teens turned to see 6 more.

"Hello Titans," said Private Hive.

The Hive 5 was there.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You crudmunchers are going down! You shouldn't have locked us up." Shouted Gizmo before going on to spout out a few more insults.

"Dude Jinx is the one who actually got you guys."

"Shut-up," shouted See-more.

The Hive 5 sprung.

Gizmo leaped onto Cyborg with his Spider Legs outstretched. They grabbed onto Cyborgs head and Gizmo retracted them to slam his legs into Cyborg's face. Mammoth pounded Starfire until they locked hands and began to wrestle to knock the other down. Mammoth was winning until Star heated her hands with a Starbolt and slashed him with heat vision. Kyd Wykkyd and Raven duked it out while seeping in and out of the floor. Billy Numerous made about 50 clones of himself but Beastboy who was now a T-Rex did a Tailwhip wiping out about half of them. See-more had shot Robin with a laser blast and then See-more put him in a full nelson. Private Hive started punching Robin over and over.

"Hey X could you give us a hand?" asked Private Hive when he saw the Kyd Wyddyk was losing.

"Sure," said X before throwing a punch at Private Hive.

"What the hell," exclaimed See-more.

X punched See-more in the eye but it had a clear shield so he punched him in the gut. He continued to deal blow after blow to See-more. Uppercuts, roundhouse kicks, flying kicks, jabs, heavy throws. Robin did the same to Private Hive. When they were done they realized that Billy Numerous had made over 100 copies of himself and tackled T-Rex Beastboy to the ground. They both went to help they beat up dozens and dozens of clones and with BBs help they beat up the original.By then Raven had defeated Kyd Wykkyd and Cyborg and Starfire were both holding there own against Gizmo and Mammoth. X threw a ninja star (x) at Gizmo's backpack it exploded leaving Gizmo helpless. Beastboy turned onto an ape and dealt Mammoth a heavy blow to the head.

By the time it was over the victorious Titans were all panting. They looked out the window and saw there worst nightmare, the entire city was under attack. Civilians ran and screamed while the police did there best to keep the evil at bay.

Robin turned to X. "You've been a great help already, but now you need to go!

Red X turned and ran he had a motorcycle hidden in the city. When he reached it he went as fast as he could to Steel City.

Robin meanwhile designated jobs.

"Starfire you take on Angel and Kitten, Beastboy you fight Mallah, Raven you go against Psi-mon, Cyborg you come with with me we'll take down Cinderblock," Robin got into his leader mood, "Titans go!"


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own TT but if i did they would have a TV show again.

A quick chapter, mostly to update since i haven't in a long time. Enjoy what's there, i'll update with much more soon.

Chapter 6

Steel City was a long way from Jump City, and Red X was not eager to travel the world. He could turn his back on the Titans. Leave them to die, which would leave him with less enemies. He could become nearly unstoppable with them out of the way. But then again, that would leave Slade in power of an entire criminal empire. That would be just as bad if not worse. Not to mention, Red X was a man of honor…

Or as much honor as a master thief can have.

So he did what he said he would do and began traveling towards Steel City, which was all the way on the other side of the US.

"I wish I could just buy a freaking plane ticket!" he thought. But that was out of the question. He hated people. Not to mention, he would look ridiculous with his suit on. And he wasn't going to leave his suit in a briefcase or something.

Luckily his ride was fast. Faster than basically every car in the world, it was also a dangerous weapon. Equipped with small missiles, and mini sub-machine guns, the ride was deadly. Not to mention it had hundreds of little gadgets.

He had crossed several states in about two hours when he began to get hungry. He stopped at a diner and went inside.

Through the kitchen window.

He stole a few french fries and a cheeseburger before making his way back to his motorcycle.

WHAM!

He couldn't really feel anything anymore.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One final kick to the face brought Cinderblock down. As soon the kick was complete Robin fell to the ground, panting. A few feet away from him was Cyborg, on one knee, also panting. The fight against Cinderblock really took it out of them. They usually had the other Titans to help them.

It had been several hours since the Titans had separated. They had fought several of Slade's robotic minions while they chased Cinderblock. It was getting dark out, Robin and Cyborg both agreed that it was time to get back to the tower. They were tired.

Once they reached the tower, they were greeted by Starfire.

"Robin! Cyborg! You are unharmed!" she cried. She threw her arms around them and gave a strong hug.

"Star, your hurting me," groaned Robin.

She let go of them. "I am sorry Robin, I was only worried because I saw Beastboy get carried away by some of Slade's robots.

"What!" shouted Robin.

"Yes he was fighting Mallah when he got hit back hard. The robots jumped on him, and I couldn't really see because I was fighting Kitten and Fang, but then I saw them carrying him away. Robin… his eyes were closed, I don't even know if he's still alive."

"It's okay Star," said Cyborg, "we'll find him."

Robin leaned against the wall to think.

"Where's Raven?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Starfire.

As they were talking, Raven appeared out of a black portal. She was bleeding badly from the side of her head. She looked at her friends.

"I was fighting Psimon, when Slade came and hit me. I was almost unconscious, but then Beastboy saved me. But it made his lose his fight."

"Damn!" said Robin, gritting his teeth. The four Titans looked at each other. They had to find Beastboy. They all wondered what the worst that could happen was. Could they lose a friend? Lose an entire city?

"Hurry up Red X."


End file.
